May I Have This Dance
by valagator
Summary: It's been rough for Kai and Lloyd to hide what they feel for each other from the world. All they want is to let the world know that they love eachother more then anything, or anyone else. But how will the world accept them? All that's needed to make the decision is a little dance on a cold night. Maybe, destiny has already decided their fate. (SongFic, Greenflame).


Hey guys! This is a song fic based on 'May I Have this Dance' from High school Musical 3. This is my first happy Ninjago story! Is that bad? Eh, I guess I'm just a good depressing writer. ** _c'_ ~**

* * *

"Hey... You okay?" The voice of an emerald eyed blonde asks from behind me. I inhale a sharp breath, and keep looking out over the railing of the bounty.

The stars are bright, and they twinkle in the icy night sky of Ninjago. My breath forms small carbon clouds in front of my lips as I exhale. I hear soft footsteps behind me, and I feel his presence next to me.

"Lloyd... this isn't right." I say, not looking at him. If I looked at him, I'd probably burst into tears.

"What isn't right?" He says, angrily. I feel him back away, and hear him pacing behind me. I just keep staring out at the frozen sky, and the water, frosted with moonlight. "If loving you is wrong, then..." He pauses, fuming at my stubbornness. "I don't want to be right." He finishes, quietly. I sigh.

"Hiding this is just making me want to reveal it more." I strain. "I can't handle it." I turn around to see his upset face, tears glistening in his emerald orbs. It's tears my heart out. I take his hands in mine, and look into his eyes. "You're so important to me... I just want everyone to know that you're mine." I say. He sniffles and smiles.

"Kai, I feel the same. But I won't let their opinions ruin what we have." He says. We're terrified of what our fans will say, but more importantly, how our teammates will treat us.

"You know I love you." I say to him, pulling him closer to me. "So… can I have this dance?" I ask him, a small smile on my face. He smiles back.

The faint sound of soft music from the village floats to us on the wind. We start swaying to the gentle beat, and he rests his chin on my shoulder. I take my hand and pull his chin up, locking my rubies on his emeralds.

He clumsily moves his feet, and laughs at his incompetence. I laugh with him. Our conversation from earlier is being quickly forgotten as we dance in the crystal moonlight.

I spin him, and the grace from our training catches up with him, and he nimbly returns to my grasp. His smile is blinding. We're now really dancing, using the whole deck. The sky above us lights up with reds and greens, and we dance in the moon's spotlight.

I spin him again, and bring him back, before he spins me. We pull together again, laughing in the perfect scene. I take a risk and pick him up, lifting him from one side and putting him down on the other.

He's a great dancer, his golden white locks blow into his face. I brush them away with gentle fingers, then using them to caress his cheek, and my other hand rests on his hip.

I press my lips to his temple as we spin, doing delicate turns on the wood that we have been on so many times. We've both sweat here, bled here, and discovered here. I watched him grow into a warrior on this worn wood, and we've gone on many adventures. My power has grown thanks to him... I'd do anything for him.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear. I shiver at his closeness, loving it so much. I wish we could be like this all the time.

No one has ever made me feel as loved as Lloyd has. Not Skylor, not even Nya. I shared everything with Lloyd. He shared back. We've cried on eachother's shoulders so many times. His eyes are still staring deeply into mine, so much love is in them, but also respect and friendship. He's not only my lover, he's also my best friend.

"I won't ever leave you." I whisper to him, and he hugs me tighter. His green suit fits him perfectly, the color highlighting his fair skin. His dark past is forgotten, all the good he's done has completely paid it back. His heart saved mine. His optimism saved my my mind from darkness. If it weren't for him, I probably would have succumbed to the power of the elemental staff. When I saw his terrified face below me, I fought the power, and destroyed the staff.

Our dance is turning into something more, whispers of green and red surrounding us, until we're surrounded by a gold, green, and red tornado. It's the most magical feeling I've ever felt. Lloyd's deep green eyes stare thoughtfully into mine, amazed. His arms grip my neck even more. It feels like we're... connected. I can't describe the feeling. All I can say is that it feels like we're... fused.

The tornado dissipates, and we stand still, wrapped in eachother's arms. I draw circles into his back with gentle fingers. I line up my other hand with his, those long, slender fingers calloused and rough from years of fighting and training.

"Your hands are so beautiful." I whisper to him. He giggles, a rose blush dusted on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Everything about you is beautiful." He says, always determined to one-up me. I laugh, and press my forehead to his. The spotlight of the moon still on us, and the green and red aurora over our heads still glistening.

I put my hand on his cheek delicately, and he leans into it. His eyes flutter closed gently. I smirk at his cuteness. I could never give him up... never. He opens his eyes, and once again stares into mine. I can't take another second.

I press my lips to his, and this time, my fiery eyes slide closed in pleasure, loving the moment. His lips are soft, slightly chapped, but perfect all the same. He nibbles my bottom lip, asking me to open. I obey my younger partner, and feel his tongue slip carefully into my mouth. I moan quietly, and play with the elastic of his green pants. I feel goosebumps on his arms, but keep kissing him. He puts one hand under my shirt, and I shiver at the contact of his cold hand, but use my power to warm it up. It's not just my power that has me feeling hot.

I disconnect my lips from his, with a grunt of disapproval from Lloyd, I might add, and move to his neck, kissing and sucking.

"Can I... mark you?" I ask him. He nods.

"I'm yours, and you're mine." He replies. I lower my mouth to his collarbone, and bite down. Hard, but not too hard. I run my tongue over the spot. I pull away, knowing that what I did will surely leave the desired mark.

"Ahem... You guys done?" A voice asks. Lloyd and I freeze. His hand subtly comes out from under my shirt, and I let go of his pants. I turn around to see Cole standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. My own is burning, and Lloyd's is bright red.

"Uhh.. Cole..." I say, backing away from Lloyd, but not far, and scratching my neck with embarrassment.

"Not just me." He says, and the rest of the team comes out onto the deck. Jay, Zane, Nya, and Sensei step out. Sensei is the first to open his mouth to speak. I brace for the worst. I expect a scolding from him on how wrong what we did is, but I get quite the opposite.

"It seems you two have finally decided to make things official." Sensei says.

"S-Sensei..." Lloyd starts, but Sensei Wu raises a hand to stop him.

"We all fully support you, and I'm sure your fans will too. Our position as a team is to encourage you to do what makes you happy. If being together makes you happy. We are in no position to judge." He says. I smile.

"Thank you, Sensei." I say. I take Lloyd's hand, and look at his face out of the corner of my eye. He looks ecstatic that we don't have to hide it anymore. And I'm sure I do, too.

"Pay up." I hear Cole whisper to Jay. I turn to see Jay grumpily fishing some crumples bills from the pocket of his pajamas and thrusting them into Cole outstretched hand.

"You guys bet on us?" Lloyd shrieks.

"Yes. You were very obvious." Zane says. Wow. Even the mi droid could see it. I guess we weren't as inconspicuous as we thought.

"Well, you're adorable together." Nya gushes. She walks up to me. "I'm so happy for you, Kai!" She says, embracing me quickly.

"Hah! Yeah... I'm happy too." I say, looking at Lloyd's and my joined hands.

"Wait... how did you know we were up here?" I ask.

"I heard yelling, and got up to see what was going on. I saw you two dancing, and got the others." Cole says. Oh god. That means he saw the whole thing...

"That joined tornado was beautiful." Jay says. I blush again.

"Thanks..." Lloyd says.

"We'll leave you two." Nya says, pulling Jay and Cole below deck by their ears, much like a mother would. Sensei follows, with a smile on his weathered lips.

Lloyd and I walk to the railing, hand in hand, staring at the frozen sky, and the water, frosted in moonlight, and we know that this is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked this story! I really enjoyed writing it, and... yeah. ANYWAY PEACE AND PIZZA MY LITTLE ALLIGATORS!


End file.
